Digimon Z
by The Silencer
Summary: This is my first fanfic. A crossover between Digimon and DBZ
1. Default Chapter Title

  
  
This is my first fanfic so be gentle. It's a crossover between Digimon and Dragonball Z.  
It will take place when the digidestines beat the Dark Masters and it will take place when the DBZ gang defeats Cell in the Cell Series. Warning: It will contain some spoilers in the story for the Cell Series.  You were warned.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It began when the digidestines are in the trolley saying good-bye to their digimon.  
"I can't believe it's over. We had so many adventures together," said Sora.  
"Don't worry Sora. We can see them again someday," said Tai.  
"I guess you're right."  
"I can't belive I lost my hat," said Mimi.  
"Don't worry Mimi. When we get back home you can get a new hat," said Kari.  
"Yeah, thanks."  
The crossed over mountains and the ocean, until they see the gate.  
"We're almost there," said Izzy.  
When they were near the gate the trolley shook violently.  
"Ahh! What's going on?" yelled TK.  
"I think I'm going to get air sick," said Joe.  
When they were a few meters near the portal, the trolley fell. Another portal formed under them and they were sucked in. Into a different dimension.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the DBZ world Chichi's pregnant, Vegeta and Bulma are taking care of Trunks (for those who like future Trunks, he's not in the story, sorry), Krillin and 18 are married, and Gohan keeps thinking of his dad's sacrifice when they battled Cell.  
In the Son's house (Son is Goku's last name), Gohan and Chichi are sitting in the table having breakfast.  
"So, what are you going to do today, Gohan," asked Chichi.  
"I don't know. I think I will go sparring with Piccolo today mom," said Gohan.  
"With that green monster! I don't think so."  
"Please."  
"Okay, because you're feeling down in the weather."  
"Thanks mom."  
"You're welcome."  
"See ya."  
"Bye Gohan."  
When he was outside he was flying to the mountains to find Piccolo."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the mountains, Piccolo was meditating under the tree, until Gohan came.  
"Mr. Piccolo?" said Gohan.  
"Yes," said Piccolo.  
"Do you think we can spar today?"  
"Why?"  
"I just want to get my mind off my dad."  
"Oh, okay."  
When Gohan and Piccolo were ready to fight, the hear a crash sound near them.  
"What was that?" asked Gohan.  
"I don't know? Lets check it out," said Piccolo.  
The two are flying towards the site where they hear the crash sound.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey, what happened?" asked Matt.  
"I don't know? Lets go outside," said Tai.  
When all the digidestines went outside, they saw a green man, with a cape and a turbin.  
"Who are you?" asked the green man with the dark voice.  
"Ahh! Don't hurt us," yelled Joe.  
"I wish our digimon were still here us," yelled Mimi.  
"Oh Piccolo, you should talk to more people often. Hi," said Gohan.  
"Hi. Who are you?" asked Tai.  
"My name is Gohan, and this is my friend Piccolo."  
"Why is he green and have long pointy ears?"  
"He's from another planet called Namek."  
"No wonder he's green," said Joe.  
"Grrr," growled Piccolo.  
"Sorry."  
"Ha ha, and who are you?" asked Gohan.  
"My name is Tai and my friends Matt, Izzy, Sora, Mimi, Joe, TK, and my sister Kari," said Tai.  
"Hi," the rest of the digidestines said in unison.  
"Hi," said Gohan.  
"Hey, where are we?" asked Matt.  
"This is Earth."  
"We must've landed in another dimension," said Izzy.  
"I guess. Looks like your vehicle looks messed up."  
"Oh no. How are we going to get home now?" asked Sora.  
"I know, my friend in Capsule Corp. can fix it. I can fly you there."  
"Great, you have an airplane," said TK.  
"No, I can fly and I can carry heavy objects."  
"What! Thats impossible," said Izzy.  
"Oh really."  
Gohan went under the trolley and floated above the ground.  
"See."  
"Whoa! This kid is a superman," said Kari.  
"To tell the truth this is really easy. I can carry more than a 100 of these."  
"What!!!!!!!!" the group said in unison.  
"How did you do that?" asked Mimi.  
"I was trained by my friend Piccolo when I was very young. Now everyone hop aboard," said Gohan.  
All of the digidestines went in the trolley.  
"Coming Piccolo," asked Gohan.  
"No thanks. I'll stay here and meditate," said Piccolo.  
"Okay."  
Gohan then started lifting off with the trolley with both of his hands.  
"This is one weird dimension," said Joe.  
"Hey, I heard that," yelled Gohan.  
Then the digidestines and Gohan started to laugh, on the way to Capsule Corp. to fix their trolley.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So how do you like my story. Although this is my first time. I know there is not much action yet, but I promise there will be. Oh yeah, please review.


	2. Default Chapter Title

  
Okay maybe some of you seen or know the Cell Series. On our last chapter of Digimon Z the digidestines landed on a different dimension. In the dimension they made some new friends Piccolo and Gohan. Gohan is bringing them to Capsule Corp. to fix the trolley. Heres Part 2.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gohan brought the trolley to the front of Capsule Corp. Gohan and the others went to the door and knocked. After that, Vegeta opened the door.  
"Oh, Kacarrot's brat. And who are these, your bratty friends," said Vegeta.  
"Who are you calling bratty you-" yelled Tai when Sora covered his mouth.  
"Sorry, he's always like this," said Gohan.  
"Vegeta, you should talk a bit more nicer," said Bulma carrying baby Trunks in her arms.  
"Hmph."  
"Don't hmph me mister."  
"Sorry," said Vegeta walking away. "I'll be training in the gravity room."  
"Oh, hi Gohan who are your friends?" asked Bulma.  
"Oh these are my friends Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, TK, and Kari. They came from another dimension with the vehicle outside, but it's broken," said Gohan. "Oh yeah, this is my friend Bulma, and her son Trunks. The person we've met was Vegeta, her husband."  
"Hi," they said in unison.  
"Well at least she seems nicer than her husband," Tai whispered to Sora who was laughing.  
"Hi, come on in," said Bulma.  
Gohan and the digidestines entered Bulma's house.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gohan and the digidestines were having lunch in the dining room, but TK and Kari were playing with Trunks.  
"So how did you get here?" asked Bulma.  
"Well we came from a place called Digiworld and we had to defend it from the evil digimon were called the Dark Masters," said Tai.  
"What are digimon?"  
"It means digital monsters. Anyway we had digimon also to defeat them. We're called the digidestines, because were the ones that had to bring peace. To make our digimon stronger we use these thing called digivices," said Izzy holding his digivice to Bulma.  
"Nice, but how did you get here?"  
"When we defeated them, we all said good-bye to our digimon to go home on the trolley. When were in it traveling home, the vehicle shook then fell and ended up in this dimension. Then, Gohan found us and brought us here."  
"An interesting story, well I'll fix your trolley, because you're Gohans new friends, well lets see how the trolley is damaged."  
"Okay," said the digidestines and Gohan in unison.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gohan brought the trolley to the backyard, and Bulma was examining it.  
"Lets see," said Bulma.  
The digidestines (including TK and Kari) and Gohan are outside watching.  
"Okay, your trolley is a bit damage so it would take me and my technicians less than a week to fix it."  
"Okay, but where do we stay?" asked Matt.  
"You can stay here. My house is big. Just dont go to the gravity room."  
"How come," asked Sora.  
"Unless you want to be smashed like pancakes."  
"Oh, okay."  
"Oh, I got to go home I'll see you tommorrow. I'll show you around the city tommorrow," said Gohan.  
"Bye Gohan," said the Digidestine separately.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day Gohan came over to Capsule Corp.  
He was in the house with the other digidestines waiting for you know who.  
"Mimi hurry up," yelled Joe.  
"Wait a sec."  
They waited for half-hour for her to get ready.  
"I'm done," said Mimi.  
"Finally," the others yelled unison.  
They went outside and got ready for their tour.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When they were near the mountains at the edge of the city, they rested and talked.  
"So how was your adventures in Digiworld," said Gohan.  
"Well we met some new friends, new enemies, and a great adveture," said Tai. "Did you have any adentures of your own Gohan."  
"Well-" said Gohan had pause looking stiff.  
"Whats going on," said Kari.  
"That power."  
"What power," said TK.  
"Look," said Gohan pointing to something.  
When the other digidestines looked there was sort of a familiar enemy in DBZ, who was looking down at them. And that enemy was.......................  
  
To Be Continued...........  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry about that. If you want to figure out the enemy, solve my riddle. Six letters. Solve it. Until you want to wait for the next chapter.  
1.What does Gatomon look like? (first letter)  
2.The second letter of Duo's gundam.  
3.The first letter of Sora's crest.  
4.same as question 3  
5.The fifth letter of Heero's second gundam. (not Mercurius)  
6.Trunks warned the DBZ gang about the __________ (first letter)  
ENJOY  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

  
Maybe some of you had solved my riddle. I have combine the two bad guys in DBZ for my fanfic. Okay, on the last chapter of Digimon Z. Gohan brought the trolley to Bulma's to fix it and she said it would take a week. After that, Gohan saw sort of a familiar enemy watch them below them. Who could it be? Find out. Heres Part 3.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The enemy that Gohan saw was the person who he fought in Namek. Although, on the top of his head it was green with black spots. He also had black wings. And from his hip to his feet also has green with black spots.  
"Who are you?" said Gohan sort of scared.  
"I am part Frieza. I am part Cell. The names Cellza."  
"What do you mean part Frieza and part Cell?"  
"Do you remember Dr. Gero? He didn't create only androids. He also created clones."  
"But how?"  
"Remember your fight with Metal Frieza? Dr. Gero got a small robotic mosqutio and got some blood before he was destroyed. When he created Cell he was afraid that it could get destroyed. So he used genetic engineering to create me."  
"But the lab was destroyed."  
"Yes, but he put me somewhere safer in the lab," said Cellza. "Hello digidestines."  
"How do you know who we are?" said Tai.  
"Do you remember the fight with Apoclymon, well he created that digimon, along with any other evil digimon."  
"What! Why?"  
"They were suppose to control everything digital in all dimensions. But you messed things up. Now you have to pay. Come out Android 9, 10 , and 11. I also brought some friends with me."  
(If you want to know how the android look like, here it is)  
Android 9 is Cui.  
Android 10 is Dodoria.  
Android 11 is Zarbon.  
"Looks like I have to face them. You go and hide," said Gohan talking to the digidestines.  
"Why? You can't face them alone," said Matt.  
"What are you talking about, he's not alone," said a voice.  
"Krillin," yelled Gohan. "You brought Vegeta and Piccolo."  
"Yes, Gohan. We sensed some high and dark power levels here, thought you may need help," said Piccolo.  
"Finally, I can get a good challenge out of this," said Vegeta. "You kids better find someplace safe."  
"Why?" yelled Tai.  
"Just do it."  
"Okay. Come on gang."  
The digidestines hid behind the rock, not to far from the action.  
"Okay lets take care of these guys," said Krillin.  
When Krillin and Piccolo were heading for the three andoids, they saw a beam that went straight between them to the androids, who were destroyed easily.  
"Woah, they're even better than Superman," said Kari.  
"They're pathetic," said Vegeta. "Hey you they're not strong enough. You could do much better than that."  
"My name is Cellza. And I could do much better. Come out Androids 1-8,"  
(Again I'll identify them)  
Android 1 is Devimon.  
Android 2 is Metal Etemon.  
Android 3 is Myotismon.  
Android 4 is Puppetmon.  
Android 5 is Macihinedramon.  
Android 6 is Lady Devimon.  
Android 7 is Piedmon.  
Android 8 is Apoclymon with legs.  
"Those are the evil digimon we had defeated!" said Izzy.  
"So, those are digimon huh," said Vegeta. "If those kids can defeat them, so can I."  
When Vegeta launched for 3 and punched him, he shatter to data and reassembled himself again.  
"What?" said a clueless Vegeta.  
"Foolish saiyan. You can't hurt them, but they can hurt you," said Cellza.  
"Crimson Lightning," said 3 launching his attack.  
The attack hit Vegata and sent him to the ground.  
"Vegeta, are you okay," said Gohan.  
"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. The only thing that can hurt them is the digimon, which you don't have," said Cellza.  
"Oh no. What are we going to do? We don't have our digimon with us. We can't do anything. Just watch," said Tai.  
  
To Be Continued.............  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry to leave you in a cliffhanger. Sadly, I can't write the story in the weekdays, because of school. Just wait until Friday. 


	4. Default Chapter Title

  
I'm back. In the last chapter of Digimon Z, Cellza brought android to defeat the digidestines and Gohan. But, the have some reinforcements to battle the androids. The first batch of androids were childs play, but the second batch of androids weren't. When Vegeta attacked on of the androids it had no effect. Cellza says the only way to defeat the androids were the digimon. Here's part 4.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Giga Cannon."  
"Grizzly Wing."  
"Puppet Pummel."  
"Trump Sword."  
"Dark Claw"  
Piccolo, Krillin, Gohan, and Vegeta were battling the attacks.  
"Great, the only thing that can hurt these things are those creatures called digimon, and we don't have any," said Vegeta.  
Then, Gohan remembered what the kids said when they were eating at Bulma's house.  
'Hmmm, the kids said they had digimon before they came here. And Cellza said that only thing that can defeat the android are the creatures. I've got an idea'  
"Hey Piccolo. Contact Dende for the dragonballs. We can wish the digidestine's digmon to come here," said Gohan.  
"Okay, Gohan," said Piccolo.  
'Dende, can you here me?'  
'Yes, Piccolo. I can here you.'  
'Good, gather the dragonball, there is a wish we have to make.'  
'I already have the dragonballs here. What wish do you want to make?'  
'The Earth's in trouble, we have to wish the digidestine's digimon to this dimension.'  
'What are digimon?'  
'There no time, we have to make the wish now.'  
'Okay, Piccolo. I'll gather the dragonballs and make the wish.'  
'Good, now do it.'  
'Okay.'  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Popo, gather the dragonballs. There's a wish we have to make," said Dende.  
"Okay Dende," said Popo.  
Popo gathered the dragonballs and put it outside.  
"I call on you Eternal Dragon," said Dende.  
The sky began to turn dark, and the dragonballs started to glow.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Why is the sky turning dark?" said Sora. "There wasn't a cloud in the sky and it's early for night."  
"Friends. You're going to have some old friends joining this battle," said Gohan.  
Some of the digidestines were confused, and some were suprised.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Speak, name your wish."  
"I want the digidestine's digimon from their dimension to come to this dimension."  
"I'll try."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Near the battlefield there was a glow and some familiar faces began to appear.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I have fullfilled the wish. There is still one wish left."  
"Lets save the wish Dragon."  
"So be it. I have fullfilled a wish and I bid you farewell."  
"Thanks Dragon."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After the Dende made the wish, the sky turned back bright and some familiar creatures are standing.  
"Where are we?" said an orange lizard.  
"Agumon!" yelled Tai.  
"Tai, I thought I wasn't going to see you."  
"You need to have more hope then that."  
Each of the digimon went to their digidestine friend.  
"Hurry up! We're holding them long as we could," yelled Vegata.  
"Okay. Agumon you better warp digivolve. Also you to," said Tai yelling to the digimon.  
"Right."  
All of the digimon digivolve to their mega or ultimate forms. They started to battle with each of the androids.  
Garudamon got rid of Android 1 with her Wing Blade.  
Metalgarurumon got rid of Android 2 with his Ice Wolf Claw.  
Lillymon got rid of Android 4 with her Flower Cannon thanks to Garudamon holding him. Zudomon got rid of Android 5 with his Vulcan Hammer by hittin him behind where he fires his Giga Cannon.  
"I say. Your digimon are pretty impressive. 3,6,7 fuse with 8," said Cellza.  
The three androids turn into pure energy and went into 8.  
"Meet Mega Android 8," said Cellza.  
"Looks like we have to combine ou attack to beat him," said Wargreymon.  
When they fired they're attack it didn't even hurt him one bit.  
"You think you can defeat me still," said 8.  
When 8 try to fire his own attack, he exploded.  
"What the heck? He self-destructed," said Tai.  
"Looked like he was unstable," said Izzy.  
"Darn. Oh well I'll try to make stable androids when they fuse next time," said Cellza. "Looks like I have to destroy you by myself."  
"Not unless you want to go through us," said Wargreymon.  
"Gladly."  
He shot eight small beams, which hit the digimon, that dedigivolve.  
"Sorry Tai, he was to strong," said Agumon.  
"Thats okay."  
"How pathetic. That was one of my weakest attacks. Now, it's time to destroy you all."  
When Cellza was coming towards them a pancake energy hit him cutting his arm off.  
"I can't it believe it worked!" said Krillin. "He's not like the androids."  
"Why you little. I'm just lucky I can regenerate."  
After a few seconds he grew back his arm.  
"For cutting my arm off I shall destroy you first."  
"Hey did you see that, Krillins attack phased him," said Gohan. "Know what I'm thinking Vegeta."  
"I read you mind kid."  
Then they started to power up. They're hairs began to turn gold and they're eyes began to turn green. And finally, they turned into a super saiyan.  
"Woah cool. I wished I have hair like that," said Matt.  
"Hey Cellza. If you want to mess with my friend there you will have to deal with us," said Gohan.  
"Okay."  
They began to fight. Gohan and Vegeta are getting the better hand than Cellza.  
"Look at them go," said Joe.  
"I could barely see them," said Mimi.  
Gohan and Vegeta are beating Cellza senseless.  
"This battle is not over. I will return," said Cellza making his retreat.  
Then they began to power down.  
"Thanks Gohan," said Krillin.  
"You're welcome Krillin."  
"Woah you guys were awesome. How did you get you hairs gold like that?" asked TK.  
"Only saiyans and paritial saiyans can do that."  
"What's a saiyan?" said Kari.  
"They're this tribe from another planet. Saiyans barely turn to this."  
"You said that they're from another planet right? Then you must be an alien," said Izzy.  
"I'm only half alien. Vegeta here is a real saiyan. I'm only half saiyan and half earthling."  
"Was your father or mother a saiyan?" asked Tai.  
"My dad was. He died a few months ago."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Thats okay. So these are digimon."  
"Yep, here they are. Let me introduce them. Thats Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, and Gatomon."  
"Hi," they said unison.  
"Hi. Oh, it's getting late, we better go."  
"Okay," the whole group said in unison.  
They all headed to Capsule Corp. to rest.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So they think they saw the last of me, well they're totally wrong. Isn't that right Captain Ginyu."  
"Right," said Ginyu chukling.  
  
To Be Continued.................  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So how do you think? All I have to say is PLEASE I want some reviews. But Positive.  



	5. Default Chapter Title

  
Well thank you Jade. I needed the support. Onto the fic. On the last chapter of Digimon Z, Dende called the Eternal Dragon to bring the digimon to battle the androids. They disposed of them real quick. When they try to fight against Cellza, they were no match. Then Krillin used his Distructo Disk attack and cut Cellza's arm off. When Gohan and Vegeta saw what happened they went super saiyan and manhandled Cellza, but made his retreat. When the group were ready to go back to Capsule Corp. there was Cellza hiding and along side with Captain Ginyu. What's going to happen next? Here's part 5.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The group finally came back to Capsule Corp. after the battle with Cellza and his android.  
"So this is how digimon looks like," said Bulma. "Do they have name?"  
"Yes they do. That's my partner Agumon, and the rest. Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, and Gatomon. When they digivolve they have different names," said Tai.  
"Digivolve?"  
"When they transform."  
"Oh. They look so cute."  
"Bah. Doesn't look cute to me," said Vegeta.  
"What did you say," said Tai.  
"You heard me, they don't look so cute me. Also, they don't look too strong."  
"You want to fight all of us," said Gatomon.  
"I have no time. If I would fight you, you all would be begging for mercy in less than a second. And I mean less than a second."  
"Why you-"  
"We don't have to fight now Gatomon," said Kari. "Let's play with Trunks."  
"Okay."  
"Me too. Coming Patamon?" said TK.  
"Okay."  
They went to the living room to play with him.  
"Oh I didn't intoduce myself. I'm Krillin. Who are you?"  
"My name is Tai, and that's Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Joe. The one's in the livingroom are Tk and my sister Kari."  
"Hi."  
"Hi," they said in unison.  
"Oh. I better go home now, see ya."  
"I better go to," said Piccolo.  
"Bye," they said separately.  
"How could you stand you husband," asked Mimi.  
"Well, I felt sorry for him in the beginning. He was lonely and never talked to anyone before. Then, we fell in love and got married and have a son named Trunks," said Bulma.  
"Oh."  
"Excuse me when will the trolley be ready for us to go home?" asked Izzy.  
"It should take me 5 days to fix it."  
"But wait, we still have the digimon. We have to bring them to the digital world first, than we have to go home," said Matt.  
"That's no problem. I can reprogram it to the digital world first, that you home."  
"Great we have five days to stay here," said Joe.  
"Ow, get him off me!" yelled Gatomon.  
"Ow, he's pulling my ears!" yelled Patamon.  
When they went to the living room, Trunks was on Gatomon, and he was also pulling Patamon's ears apart. TK and Kari were trying to pull each of their digimon off him.  
"Trunk's, let go of them. They're not toys," said Bulma.  
Trunks got off of Gatomon and let go of Patamon.  
"Thanks," Gatomon and Patamon in unison.  
"You're welcome," said Bulma.  
"Wow, he's strong. Is he also a sayian?" asked TK.  
"Partial. He got it from his dad's side."  
"Oh."  
"I better go home now see ya," said Gohan.  
"Bye," they said in unison.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Five days later, Krillin, Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, and the digidestines and the digimon, were in Bulma's backyard.  
"Okay, it's done. You need to go to an openfield somewhere around here a mile long. It's programed to go to Digiworld first, then yours," said Bulma. "You four, need to carry them to an openfield."  
"Okay. Let's go guys," said Gohan.  
The digidestines and digimon went in the trolley, while Gohan and the others try to find a field somewhere.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When they found an openfield the digidestines and digimon saying their good-byes.  
"Bye Gohan, were going to miss you, and the others," said Tai.  
"No problem, we'll miss you too."  
When they were getting ready to get into a trolley, a beam came across them and destroyed it.  
"What the, what happened?" said Tai.  
"Oh, don't go just yet," said a voice.  
When they looked up, they saw Cellza.  
"Cellza, what do you want," said Gohan.  
"I want a rematch only with you."  
After that, something got Krillin, Piccolo, and Vegeta.  
"What the, I can't move," said Krillin.  
"I can't move," said Picollo.  
"I'm going to get out of here one way or anot- Ahh!" screamed Vegeta.  
"Like them. They're my Metalsaibamen. You're just lucky they can't explode. They just shock, when you try to escape," said Cellza.  
"Now it's fair Cellza," said Gohan.  
"Not quite yet. You will have to fight a much stronger ally of mine and the digimon have to face another batch of androids I created."  
"Where are they?"  
"They'll come soon. You may recognize them Gohan."  
A few moments later they came.  
"Android Recoome."  
"Android Burter."  
"Android Jaise."  
"Android Guldo."  
"Captain Ginyu."  
"All of us together are.................. The Android Ginyu Force," they said unison.  
  
To Be Continued...................  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There's still more chapters. Please review.


	6. Default Chapter Title

  
On, the last chapter of Digimon Z, the digdestines and digimon were saying their good-byes, until Cellza came back and destroyed their trolley, to finally get back home. Cellza also released the Metalsaibamen, which trapped Piccolo, Vegeta, and Krillin. Not to mention the Ginyu Force has returned. Heres Part 6.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So how do you like my new friends, hmm," said Cellza.  
"The Ginyu Force," said Gohan.  
"Who are the Ginyu Force Gohan?" said Tai.  
"They were mercenaries for a person named Frieza, but we defeated them a long time ago."  
"Yes. But their androids except for Ginyu of course," said Cellza.  
"How?"  
"When you brought the digidestines to your friends house, for the first time, I was spying on you. When I was spying there was a frog under me. I have an ability to understand and talk to animals. The frog told me it was Ginyu and he worked for Frieza. I didn't believe him so I was planning to blast him away, but the Frieza side of me believed him, so I brought him to my lab. He told me to find his body so he can get out of the frog body. I was looking through the forest until I saw a strong power level. It was a purple man acting like a frog. So I also brought him to my lab. Then, I put a communicator on him and they switched bodies. Ginyu told me to build androids of his former comrades. And I build them. These are the same androids that can only be hurt by the digimon."  
"Grrr. This is going to be tough, but we'll destroy them. You guys better transform now."  
"Right," the digimon said in unison.  
They transformed to their mega or ultimate.  
"Charge," yelled Gohan.  
The digimon and Gohan began to attack the Android Ginyu Force.  
Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon attacked Burter. Megakabuterimon and Zudomon attacked Recoome. Garudamon and Lillymon attacked Jaise. Magnaangemon and Angewomon attacked Guldo. Gohan in super saiyan form battled Ginyu.  
"Terra Force."  
"Ice Wolf Claw."  
Burter escaped that attack.  
"He's too fast," said Wargreymon.  
Zudomon and Megakubuterimon were having the same problem. Recoome got Zodomon's hammer and used it against Zudomon and Megakabuterimon.  
"Fireball Crusher," yelled Jaise using his attack.  
It hit Lillymon and Garudamon, but it didn't dedigivolve them.  
"Celestial Arrow."  
"Time Freeze."  
Guldo stopped time and got out of the way from the attack, then lost his breath.  
"Where did he go?" said Angewomon.  
"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. I can stop time anytime I want, when I can hold by breath. You guys are too slow. Ha ha ha," laughed Guldo.  
"Magnaangemon, I have a plan," said Angewomon whispering to him.  
"Okay four eyes. Can you stop this. Gate of Destiny."  
The gate started to suck him up.  
"Is this the best you can do."  
After that an energy arrow barely missed Guldo and he was sucked into the gate.  
"Let's help the others," said Magnaangemon.  
Magnaangemon were helping Zudomon and Megakabuterimon, and Angewomon were helping Garudamon and Lillymon.  
"It's hammer time," said Recoome.  
When he was about to hit Zudomon, Magnaangemon sliced him in half with his sword. Then, Recoome exploded.  
In the fight with Ginyu and Gohan, it was tied.  
"You seem a bit much stronger Ginyu," said Gohan.  
"Because Cellza gave me a potion that made me 50 times stronger than before," said Ginyu.  
"Great, Guldo and Recoome are destroyed," said Jaise.  
"How about we fuse together. Cellza said that we are much stable that the other androids," said Burter.  
"Right."  
Jaise turned into energy and they began to fuse together. Burter began to turn orange and began to grow white hair.  
"So how do we look you creatures. My name is Baise."  
Then Baise began to beat up all eight digimon.  
"So, this is how a super saiyan looks like. No wonder Frieza didn't have a chance," said Ginyu.  
Ginyu began to go to the ground. Gohan followed.  
After he said that he punched himself on his right chest, braking his shield.  
"Nothing like Deja vu, huh. Remember your father, this will be the same thing."  
Ginyu began to spread his arms apart.  
"Change now."  
Ginyu shot a beam through his mouth and began to head straight for Gohan.   
'I was expecting this,' thought Gohan.  
Gohan got out a lizard out of his pocket for the beam to hit. But the beam curved and missed Gohan. The beam was head towards TK. The beam hit TK and then he was looking towards the ground. Everyone ot the digidestine began to go around TK.  
"TK, are you all right?" asked Kari.  
"Kari, don't!" yelled Gohan.  
After Kari heard him, TK punched her right in the stomach. Kari was groaning and fell to the ground.  
"TK, why did you hit my sister!" yelled Tai.  
"You better explain yourself," said Matt.  
"I'm not TK. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha," laughing TK that sound like Ginyu.  
"If you're not TK, where is he?"  
"Ahh, the pain. Matt help me," yelled Ginyu that sound like TK holding his chest.  
  
To Be Continued..............  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Don't scold me if you're a TK or Kari fan. I beg you to review.  
  



	7. Default Chapter Title

  
Well it looks like someone enjoys Kari getting punched in the stomach, or the body switch with TK and Ginyu. On the last chapter on Digimon Z Jaise and Burter fused and became Baise and their beating up the digimon. Ginyu was going to switch bodies with Gohan, but his transfer sort of made a curve and hit TK. Now TK is Ginyu and Ginyu is TK. Heres Part 7.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the battlefield, Ginyu is laughing crazily and the other digidestine and Gohan are watching him.  
"Darn, looks like I got the wrong body. I need to improve my aim. Oh well, I'm just luck that I'm not an animal again," said Ginyu.  
"Matt help me," yelled TK.  
"I'm coming. What has he done to you?" said Matt.  
"He used his body switch attack," responded Gohan. "It happened to my dad a long time ago. When we were fighting him we trapped him in a frog's body. We thought it may never happen again. When Ginyu came, I picked up a lizard just in case he switches body. But it made a curve and hit TK."  
"What are we going to do?"  
"There's nothing you can do. I'm staying in this body as long as I have to," said Ginyu. "And what is this?"  
When Ginyu had touched the digivice something was happening to Magnaangemon. He began to turn dark. Then he began to attack the other digimon.  
"What are you doing Magnaangemon," asked Wargreymon.  
"I am Darkangemon." (something I made-up or someone else)  
Baise and Darkangemon began to fight the other digimon.  
"Woah cool. In this body, I can control the creature. Not to mention I have a young body. If I train in it, in couple of years, I could become much stronger than my old body," said Ginyu.  
"What are we gonna do Gohan," asked Matt.  
"We have to do one think. We may have to beat up TK's body."  
"What!? Is there some other way?"  
"I guess not. We also have to beat up my dad to get his body back."  
"We can't do that."  
"Matt we have to. It's the only way," said TK.  
"Okay, but it will be hard to me."  
"You guys figure out how to get the body back, I'll help the digimon."  
"Okay good luck Gohan," said Tai.  
Gohan is now flying to the battle site.  
"Okay huddle we have to hit him head on," said Tai.  
"Why?" asked Matt.  
"He is a bit small and weak so he'll be easy."  
"Hey!" yelled TK.  
"No offense TK. Now lets go."  
Gohan finally made it to the battle site.  
"You guys have to handle Baise, I'll try to restrain Darkangemon."  
"Right," said the digimon in unison.  
"Okay Darkangemon come and get me."  
Darkangemon begins to chase Gohan.  
"I have an idea to defeat Baise," said Wargreymon.  
"What is it?" asked Metalgarurumon.  
They began to discuss their plan. Then, Metalgarurumon leaves the battle site.  
"So you think you can escape from me, well your wrong," said Baise.  
"Okay gang now! Terra Force."  
"Horn Buster."  
"Wing Blade."  
"Flower Cannon."  
"Vulcan Hammer."  
"Celestial Arrow."  
Baise dogged all of the attacks.  
"You all missed. You're pathetic."  
"Ice Wolf Claw."  
Baise turned into ice.  
"Now my turn. Terra Force."  
It hit and shatter Baise to a million pieces. Piccolo, Krillin, and Vegeta saw what happened.  
'That lizards attack sort of looked like Goku's Spirit Bomb,' thought Piccolo.  
We better get back and help Gohan get Darkangemon," said Angewomon.  
The other followed her.  
"They destroyed Baise. Darn," said Ginyu.  
"Charge," yelled Tai.  
All of the digidestines ran to Ginyu. Izzy punched Ginyu in the face. Mimi slapped him like crazy. Joe tripped him. Sora kicked him where the boy doesn't want to be kicked (you know what I mean). Tai pedigree him (Triple H wrestling move, If you know who he is). Then Kari came over.  
"Let me return the favor," said Kari punching him in the stomach.  
When Matt came over, he was about to punch him. Then he said,"I can't do it."  
"But I can," said Ginyu and headbutt him in the gut.  
"How dare you hit my brother," said TK.  
With Ginyu's bulky body he kicked him hard, and he flew many meters back.  
'Man, I got to find a new body fast. I know the kid with the green shirt with cool hair.' thought Ginyu. "Change now."  
Ginyu's beam was heading towards Matt. Then, TK saw the beam.  
"Matt, watch out!" said TK.  
TK ran as fast as he could and intercepted the beam. After that, TK's body fell down backwards. The rest of the digidestine went to him.  
He smiled and said, "I got my body back."  
Then Darkangemon turned back to Magnaangemon.  
"What happened?" he asked.  
"TK's body was switched he's all right now. We better go back now," said Gohan.  
The digimon and Gohan went back.  
"Are you all right TK?" asked Matt.  
"Yeah, except it feels like every part of my body is broken."  
"Sorry," said Tai and the others.  
"It's okay."  
'I got my body back,' thought Ginyu. "I'm going to destroy you all."  
When he was going to them, a beam nearly hit him. Ginyu turned around and saw it was Gohan.  
'The kid is back. I'll steal his body,' thought Ginyu. "Change now."  
"Get back he's using his body switch attack." said Gohan. "Huh? I lost the lizard! And the beam is heading towards me!"  
When the beam was about to hit Gohan Magnaangemon went to it's path.  
"Gate of Destiny."  
Then the beam went in the gate. After it was finished, the gate closed and Ginyu's body fell down.  
"Thanks Magnaangemon," said Gohan.  
"You're welcome. It's the least I can do to you for helping TK"  
"Thanks."  
When they landed, Gohan powered down and saw the digidestines. They saw a crippled TK.  
"I'm back, how are you doing TK?" asked Gohan.  
"Crippled."  
"That okay. Here eat this bean."  
When TK ate the bean he fully recovered.  
"Unbelievable, what did you feed me?" asked TK.  
"A senzu bean. They can help you recover in an instant," said Gohan.  
"Wow prodigious," said Izzy.  
"Unfortuneately that was the last one. They're pretty difficult to plant."  
"Oh."  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk. This body is souless and has a high power level," said Cellza.  
Cellza broke Ginyu's body into cells and he absorbed them. Then, he began to transform. He grew much bigger and got those black horns.  
"Ha, ha ,ha , ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. So, how do you like my new look."  
"Grr. You guys have to protect Piccolo, Krillin, and Vegeta, and find a way to get them out. I have to battle them alone," said Gohan.  
"You may need some help," said Tai.  
"No. I have to do this on my own. He may destroy you easily."  
"Oh. Okay."  
  
To Be Continued............  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please Review.


	8. Default Chapter Title

  
On the last chapter Digimon Z, TK was Ginyu and Ginyu was TK. When Ginyu touched TK's digivice it made Magnaangemon turned into Darkangemon. The digimon eliminated Baise with an Ice Wolf Claw and Terra Force. Then the digidestines were beating up Ginyu. Ginyu tried to switch bodies with Matt. But TK interfered with the beam and TK got his own body back, but it was beaten up. Ginyu tried to switch bodies with Gohan, but Magnaangemon used his Gate of Destiny which trapped the beam into the Portal. Cellza turned Ginyu's body into cells and he transformed. Gohan gave TK a senzu bean and now he's recovered. Heres Part 8.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Okay Cellza let the battle begin," said Gohan.  
"Sure, but I won't let you have time to turn into a super saiyan," said Cellza.  
"Huh?"  
Cellza launched at him before he can power up. Cellza was beating him like a rag doll.  
"We've got to help him," said Tai.  
"No, we can't let your digimon get hurt. If you want to help him, you have to get these things off us," said Krillin.  
"So, do you think I'm tougher than before," said Cellza.  
"That's because you wouldn't let me turn into a super saiyan," said Gohan.  
"I'm going to try to beat you as cheap as I can."  
"We have to help him," said Tai.  
"No," said Piccolo. 'C'mon, you have to do much better Gohan."  
"When I'm fighting you I'm also gathering energy. Soon I'll be a super saiyan," said Gohan.  
'He's right, I got to do something. I got an idea,' thought Cellza. "So, you can power up when you can still fight. Hmm. Well here's something you can think of."  
Cellza grabbed Gohan's arm.  
"What are you doing?" said Gohan.  
"This."  
Cellza had torn Gohan's arm off.  
"Ahhh! Ahhhhh! My arm, my arm!"  
"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha ,ha."  
"Tai, I can't watch," said Kari.  
"I know."  
"Gross," said Mimi.  
"Great," said Joe.  
"Poor Gohan," said TK.  
"We've got to help him," said Tai.  
"Listen, if you want to help the kid get us out of here first," answered Vegeta.  
"But-"  
"No buts, help us or be destroyed."  
"Grrr."  
"Oh, does that hurt. I'll make the pain go away," said Cellza.  
Then, he punched Gohan in the stomach.  
"Here's something that can get your mind off the pain in your arm. What am I saying you have no arm. Mwahahahahaha."  
"I feel my energy leaving me. Help me dad," said Gohan.  
"Too bad your dad won't save the day for you. Time to make the final blow."  
Then Cellza headbutted him in the stomach, and one of Cellza's horns pierced his stomach. Gohan was groaning and fell to the ground. He was a bloody mess.  
"Gohan wake up," yelled Tai.  
"No, Gohan," said Krillin sobbing.  
"Gohan wake up. Wake up," yelled Sora.  
Gohan laid on the ground rarely moving.  
"Sorry dad, I've failed you."  
After Gohan said that he closed his eyes and took his last breath.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I know it's a bit short. The rising action is about to begin. I always say this, Please Review.  



	9. Default Chapter Title

  
I'm back. I would've done this at the weekend, but I went on vacation. I know some of you are mad at me that I killed Gohan, and I am not a Gohan hater. In fact, he'll be in this fic, but at the end it may sound a bit weird, but either you have Gohan dead or this. On the last chapter of Digimon Z Cellza was battling Gohan. He didn't give him a chance to turn into a Super Saiyan. And he tore his arm off. He beat him up until he was a bloody mess. What will happen next, find out? Oh yeah Goku is in the fic, but only for this one.  
Here's Part 9.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"No, Gohan. Wake up. Wake up," yelled the digdestines and the rest.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'Where am I? I must've lost the battle.'  
'Don't give up Gohan, I have faith on you.'  
'Who is this?'  
'You don't recognize your own father. It's me Goku.'  
'Dad, is that really you?'  
'Yes, the one and only.'  
'So, how are you?'  
'I was training in the next, next dimension.'  
'Any new techniques.'  
'Well I am learning some new attacks here. I heard what happened in the battle.'  
'Yeah, that Cellza is very cheap. He didn't give me time to power up.'  
'Yeah I know.'  
'I don't know what to do now.'  
'I'm still learning this attack, but there is only one choice.'  
'What is it?'  
'It's this technique where two people can fuse to one. It's called the fusion.'  
'Is it the one Piccolo and Nail used when we were on Namek.'  
'Yes it is.'  
'I don't know who to fuse with?'  
'I heard there was a bunch of kids that crashed into this dimension.'  
'Yeah, but I don't want them to get involved with this.'  
'There's no other choice.'  
'You're right dad.'  
'Well there is some power left in you, and after the fusion you will be totally healed and you will have you arm back. Also the kids have gotten rid of the Metalsayibamen on Krillin, Piccolo, and Vegeta.'  
'Woah, that great news. I hope we can see or talk too each other someday.'  
'Yeah me too Gohan. Me too.'  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The digidestines, Krillin, Piccolo, and Vegeta were surrounding Gohan. Then, Gohan began to open his eyes.  
"I'm still alive," said Gohan.  
"You sure are," said Piccolo.  
"How did you get free from the Metalsaibamen?"  
"The kid with the computer found the weakness of them. It was behind the neck. Then, the angel with the sword chopped they're heads off and we got free."  
"That's good. Tai can I talk to you."  
"Sure. What do you want to talk about," said Tai.  
"When I was unconscious, my dad told me that we have to fuse together to defeat Cellza."  
"Fuse?"  
"It is when two people turn into one. Their power is increased and learn some attacks from the answers from the other person."  
"What should I do."  
"I'll transfer my power to your body, by you touching anywhere on my body. It may feel wierd at first, but after that it will feel like you're light as a feather. And also, I'll feel good as new."  
"Well okay."  
"Are you sure about this?" asked Matt.  
"There's no other way."  
"Okay."  
Tai put his arm on Gohans arm. There is an ora surrounding them.  
"What's going on?" said Cellza. "Their power is starting to increase. I have to stop them."  
Cellza than launched to the group.  
"Distructo disk."  
It hit both of Cellza's legs.  
"Why you."  
"That should hold him for a while," said Krillin. "Hurry finish the fusion."  
After a few minutes there was a puff of smoke on the two young boys.  
"Tai, are you okay," said Kari.  
When the smoke cleared there wes a boy in front. He was wearing Goku's suit, but it has the crest of courage on it. On his belt was a digivice. He looked like Tai, but has black hair.  
"I'm alright Kari. This time, call me Gotai."  
  
To be Continued............  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Told ya it was a bit strange. For those who like Gohan I'm sorry. Like I said, I'm not a Gohan hater, it was just part of the story. Forgive me.


	10. Default Chapter Title

  
Some of you may have forgiven me. There are two more chapters left. This and the next one. On the last chapter of Digimon Z, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Krillin got free from the Metalsayibamen, thanks to Magnaangemon. Gohan and Tai fused to become Gotai. Here's Part 10.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Tai is it really you?" asked Kari.  
"Sure it's me, well sort of," said Gotai.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Tai and Gohan became one man and became me, Gotai."  
"How did you become Gotai?' asked Matt.  
"When Gohan was unconscious his dad came and told him about this technique called the fusion. We have the attitudes of Gohan and Tai. Also, I can control Wargreymon, because I have the digivice on my belt and I have Gohan's attack."  
"Interesting," said Izzy.  
"Now if you don't mind, I'll battle Cellza now."  
"What!" they said in unison.  
"But remember last time. Gohan didn't have a chance," said Sora.  
"Don't worry. I can handle him now."  
Cellza who already regenerated was standing a few meters from the group.  
"Well, looks like there's a new human in town."  
"You could say that Cellza. C'mon show me what you got," said Gotai.  
"My, are we in a hurry. Since you are part earthling and part saiyan in that form, you want have a chance to become a super saiyan too."  
When Cellza launch his attack, Gotai has already become a super saiyan.  
"What! That was quick."  
"If you thought that was quick check this out."  
Gotai punched Cellza and they began fighting.  
"Look at them go," said Mimi.  
"We can't see them. Can you tell us what's happening Piccolo?" said TK.  
"I can't help, but I can tell you what's happening. Right now Gotai has the upper hand," said Piccolo.  
"So you're pretty fast and strong friend," said Cellza.  
"If that's the best you can do you better give up," said Gotai.  
"In fact that isn't. I haven't use the Ginyu's powers yet."  
"Huh?"  
Cellza began to power up and than he reached his maximum power.  
"There, what do you think?"  
"Not bad, I've also haven't used my maximum powers yet."  
"What!"  
Gotai began to power up and turned to Super Saiyan 2.  
"There, aren't you impressed Cellza."  
"Grrr."  
They began to fight.  
"I can't barely see them now," said Piccolo.  
"Well I can. Right now it is pretty much tied," said Vegeta.  
It was tied. They punched each other senseless. Then, they landed on the ground. They were pretty much exhausted.  
"Die," yelled Cellza as he launched his beam to Gotai.  
"Masenko."  
They fired their beams at each other. Their beams were pushing against each other, but Cellza's beam was moving inch by inch to Gotai.  
"Gotai is in trouble we need to help him," said Matt.  
'What are we going to do?' thought Piccolo. 'I know, the lizards attack. It looked like Goku's spirit bomb when it hit one of the Ginyu Force.' "Wargreymon."  
"Yes," said Wargreymon.  
"Form your attack, but don't fire it until I say so."  
"Okay." he was flying over Gotai. "Terra Force."  
A huge energy ball was on top of him.  
"Okay you creatures have to use shoot your attack in the energy ball, also you Krillin and Vegeta."  
"You heard him lets do it," said Vegeta.  
"Ice Wolf Claw."  
"Horn Buster."  
"Wing Blade."  
"Flower Cannon."  
"Vulcan Hammer."  
"Sword of Excalibur."  
"Heavens Charm."  
"Kamahamaha."  
"Special Beam Cannon Fire."  
Vegeta turned into a super saiyan.  
"Gallacgun Fire."  
All the attacks hit the terra force and it turned into white ball of energy.  
"Good, now we need a distraction," said Piccolo.  
"Allow me Piccolo," said Krillin. "Distructo Disk."  
Krillin launched his attack and it hit Cellza in the tail.  
"Why you little, cueball. This is the last time you cut off any of my limbs," said Cellza.  
"Now," yelled Piccolo.  
Wargreymon threw the energy ball at Gotai's beam. The beam landed on his beam and it was going to Cellza.  
"Huh? No, nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo."  
The ball hit Cellza and it threw him off the ground. Cellza than began to disintegrate, than he exploded.  
"It's over," said Gotai, than powered down.  
"We did it," said TK.  
The digimon than turn back to their normal states, and Vegeta power down. They were beginning to celebrate, until Joe said something.  
"I know that we defeated Cellza and all, but how are we going to get back?"  
  
To Be Concluded.......................  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
One more chapter to go.


	11. Default Chapter Title

  
It was a bit fun making the story, but everything has to come with a close. On the last chapter of Digimon Z, Gotai and Cellza were fighting. Cellza used the power from Ginyu's body to become more powerful, but Gotai transformed into a Super Saiyan 2. They were in a beam battle. It was pretty much even, but Cellza's beam was nearly about to hit Gotai. With Piccolo's thinking, he told Wargreymon to make his Terra Force and use the groups energy to power it. Krillin distracted Cellza by cutting off is tail. With that distraction, Wargreymon shot the ball of energy to Gotai's beam, which went to Cellza and killed him. They were about to celebrate until Joe told the group that the trolley was destroyed and they don't know how to get back. Here's Part 11, the last chapter.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The group was silent on what they were going to do. When Gotai landed on the ground, he was starting to split in two. After that, there was another cloud of smoke, it was a regenerated Gohan and Tai.  
"Tai, you're back," said Kari.  
"Yes I am," said Tai.  
"So, how does it feel being Gotai."  
"Well, it feels like you're crowded in your own body."  
They all began to laugh. Tai was looking at Gohan.  
"Hey, your arm is back."  
"Yeah, thanks to the fusion."  
"That's great and all, but we don't know how to get back," said Matt.  
Now they were in a serious mood.  
"I know one way we can bring you back," said Piccolo.  
"What is it?" asked Tai.  
"We can use the dragonballs."  
"That's a great Piccolo," said Gohan.  
"What are dragonballs?" asked Mimi.  
"Well, they are these orange balls with some stars on it, and there are seven. When you get all seven you call the Eternal Dragon. Then, you tell him your wish, and he'll give it to you. Like, when we brought your digimon from your dimension."  
"Any wish?"  
"Only if it's in the dragons power you can."  
"All right," yelled the group unison.  
"Hold on a minute," said Piccolo. " We used the dragonballs to bring the digimon here. So it will take one year to regenerate."  
"We can't wait one year!" said Tai.  
"You haven't hear the good news yet."  
"Huh?"  
"Now the dragonballs have two wishes, and we only used one wish. So it will only take four months for it."  
"Well that is long. But it is better than one year."  
So, the digidestines and digimon stayed in the DBZ world for four months.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Here's what they did during the four months. Chichi gave birth to Gohan's little brother, Goten. The digimon, TK, and Kari taught Trunks how to walk. Gohan visits his friends in Capsule Corp.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After the four months are over they all went to Dende's Lookout. Krillin, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, and 18 flew over there, while the digidestines and digimon, also Bulma with Trunks, and Chichi with Goten, all flew on Garudamon's back. When they all reach the look out they were near the dragonballs.  
"So, those must be the digidestines and digimon," said Dende.  
"Yeah, they helped us during battle with Cellza," said Gohan.  
"Good, but what is your wish?"  
"I wish that the digidestine will go back to their hometown, and the digital world."  
"Okay."  
Then, Dende stood in front of the dragonballs.  
"Come out dragon."  
The dragonballs started to glow, and the dragon came out.  
"Speak, name you wish," said the dragon.  
The digidestines and digimon were amazed by it.  
"Woah, I wish I have a digimon like that," said Tai.  
"I heard that," said Agumon.  
"Just kidding."  
"I wish that the digimon will return to their own world and the digidestines to theirs," said Dende.  
"I can't, only one group to a dimension."  
"What," they said unison.  
"I can't believe it," said Tai.  
Then, Izzy's computer starts to beep.  
"Who's that?" said Izzy.  
When he open his laptop, it was a message from Gennai.  
"Hey guys, Gennais here."  
The digidestine and digimon start to surrounds Izzy.  
"Hi digidestines no time no see," said Gennai. "Huh? Why is your digimon doing here?"  
Tai explains the whole story.  
"... and that's what happened."  
"Oh I see. I may have a solution. Put you digivice near Izzy's laptop, and you will arrive at Tokyo, at 7:00 A.M. at the same place where you left and fought the Dark Masters. Don't worry Izzy, your laptop will still be with you."  
"Thank goodness," said Izzy.  
"I am losing my patience," said the dragon.  
"Hurry you better make the wish now," said Dende.  
"Okay, we wish that our digimon will return back to the digital world," said Tai.  
"Okay. I wish the digimon will return to their own world."  
After saying the wish, the digimon began to disappear one by one after they said their good-byes.  
"I have fulfilled the wish, I bid you fare well."  
Then, the dragonballs were going up, then each of them separated to go to different regions of the world.  
"Well good-bye Tai and the rest of you," said Gohan.  
"Good-bye Gohan, we hope we can see you someday," said Tai.  
The digidestines gave their good-byes to the gang. When they held their digivice to the computer. All of them were sucked into the laptop, then it disappeared.  
"We will meet each other, someday," said Gohan.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was morning in Tokyo and the digidestines appeared. They began celebrated with many other people. They were celebrating their triumph when they fought against the Dark Masters, Apoclymon, and Cellza.  
  
The End  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Was that a good story? I may make a sequel about the new digidestine and the GT gang, but for now I'm making different stories.


End file.
